


Worthy

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Val Greaves/Kenna Rys
Kudos: 1





	Worthy

Val had never felt so sick in all her life.

She should have been happy with the war ending in victory, but it also meant the end of her time serving Stormholt… and serving Kenna.

To the surprise of no one, the young Queen was always the center of attention. And why shouldn’t she be? Val had been from one corner of the world to another and never laid eyes on anyone or anything that came close to matching Kenna’s beauty. 

But it wasn’t just the Queen’s flawlessness; there was also her tremendous courage in battle. Just thinking about Kenna charging side by side with her soldiers was enough to make Val’s heart race. And then there simply Kenna, the woman. Val had never encountered such a kind-hearted person before but the Queen wasn’t fake, either. If one hadn’t earned Kenna’s respect, she took no issue with making that clear.

In all honesty, Kenna was perfection in the flesh; someone far beyond a lowly mercenary like Val and so when she noticed the mighty warriors, glamorous kings and queens, and every other manner of superior being fawning over Kenna it was no surprise. The Queen of The Five Kingdoms could choose anyone her heart desired. No doubt she would pick the fortunate person to be her betrothed that very night. 

Val was paralyzied by fear. The thought of rejection made her want to weep and so she decided to spare herself the pain and leave before anyone took notice of her. Not that anyone would ever notice her; least of all, Kenna.

Still, she knew that her next decision could alter the course of her life. If Kenna turned her down, Val would be in the exact same place as she was that moment; in all honesty she had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Kenna was going to be someone’s great love and maybe Val could be the lucky one.

Every fiber in her body felt frozen solid and yet Val trudged on, moving ever closer to the only person who could make her feel this way. When Kenna noticed her, Val was struck by the way her face lit up in a radiant smile. Surely, Kenna was beaming for another, but when Val looked back and saw no one there, she took a breath and walked towards her Queen.

“Val,” Kenna said taking hold of the Mercenary’s shoulders, “I’ve been looking for you all night.”

Val tensed at Kenna’s touch. There was an energy with the contact she hadn’t expected and the thought of never experiencing it again was almost too much to bear. “You were?”

Kenna nodded. “I have something very important to say and…”

“If it’s all the same to you, so do I and I really need to tell you now.”

Kenna bit her bottom lip and motioned for Val to continue.

“Kenna, I know everyone feels this way but I wanted to tell you that I…” Val swallowed hard. In a fraction of a second, a thousand thoughts played out in her head. If she said nothing, they would remain friends, but she decided it would be a dishonest friendship. She owed Kenna honesty and regained her courage. “Kenna, I love you. And I don’t mean like a friend, even though you really are my best friend ever. I mean that I’m in love with you. I mean that I want you to be happy more than anything in the world, and when you touch me, I feel like my body is filled with the most fantastic energy. I know that this is stupid since you can have about a million people way better than me, but I had to tell you the truth. I love you.”

Val feared that Kenna might pull away, instead the Queen inched closer, moving her hands to cup Val’s face. It was a thrill that nearly made Val fly.

“I have waited for this night for longer than I care to think,” Kenna’s eyes shone in the moonlight, “because I love you, Val. More than you realize. Every day I have found myself waking up to a reality more beautiful than any dream. Seeing you every day, walking with you, bathing with you, and staying up late with you to gaze at the stars when everyone else had gone to sleep are my greatest memories ever. Val, I want to spend eternity making more memories with you, so will you be my wife?”

The question just about took the breath out of Val’s body. “Kenna, more than anything I want to marry you, but are you sure I’m worthy of the throne?”

“You’re worthy of my heart and soul, Val. I know you’ll make a great queen, but in all honesty, I would trade everything, including the throne, if it meant being by your side.”

“Luckily, that won’t be necessary.” Val said, stroking Kenna’s face. “After all, I bet a Queen can get as much ale as she wants.”

Kenna laughed. “I suppose so.” She then bit her lip, looking at Val with longing. “So, are you going to kiss me or what?”

“Your wish is my command.” Val said, dipping Kenna with her strong arms and triumphantly kissing the woman she’d loved for so long.

When Val pulled Kenna up, the Queen was nearly breathless. “I hope there’s more where that came from; first we should officially announce our union to the kingdom.”

With a smile, Val took hold of Kenna once more. “Plenty of time for that later, Your Majesty.”

The two women, hungry for each other’s touch, pressed their lips together in a kiss that filled the night with magic and a promise that their souls would be forever linked by the passion that was all their own.


End file.
